Mission Impossible
by monkeyface52
Summary: Totally random glimpses into Uhura and Kirk's relationship...or lack thereof
1. The Walk Of Shame

I love Uhura and Spock! But in an attempt to be a little different, I decided to have some fun with her relationship with Kirk. I hope you still enjoy! These are short and random because then there's no pressure to update :)

The Walk Of Shame

"Well I'll be damned." Jim Kirk smiled. He'd recognize that silky ponytail anywhere in the galaxy. But, at six am, there could be only reason she'd be walking so quickly _back_ to the dorms.

He jogged up quietly behind her, now able to notice that her always perfect ponytail was slightly disheveled.

Yup. Only one reason.

"Never thought I'd see you doing the walk of shame," he said.

Uhura jumped, clearly startled. Turning, her brown eyes grew wide. "Kirk! What are you doing here?"

Smudged make-up – check. Wrinkled uniform – check.

"We both know what I'm doing here. The question is, what are _you_ doing here?"

She stepped back, putting her hands on her hips. "I fell asleep in the language lab and I don't appreciate you implying that I was…that I am…whatever."

"The language lab? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

Shaking her head, she turned to continue walking and he fell in step beside her.

"So who were you 'studying' with?" he asked, making finger quotes.

She glared at him, quickening her pace. "Why don't you go back to whatever tramp's room you just snuck out of? It's not like you're going to go to class anyway."

"What are you talking about? I was 'studying.'" As he made finger quotes again, Uhura slapped his hands.

"Shut up. I really was. I have a big test today."

Jim stopped. "Now see, that's just sad."

Uhura stopped as well, turning to face him. "What? That I want to succeed? To perform well? To not flunk out of the academy like some people?"

"That you would rather spend the night studying than actually enjoying yourself. I don't know why you don't let loose a little."

Uhura looked him up and down, as though pondering what he said. Suddenly she smiled, tilting her head to the side. "Oh, I know how to have fun," she said in a surprisingly low and sexy voice.

Jim sucked in a sudden breath as she stepped closer to him. "You could have fooled me," he said, smirking despite the sudden racing in of his heart.

"See," she continued, moving even closer, "my 'fun' is a little different than your fun."

He swallowed, her face now mere inches from his. Damn, she's hot was all he could think.

"When I'm in that lab, all by myself, I get this rush," she said in that intoxicating voice. "All that information. All that knowledge. Just waiting to be discovered."

She paused, staring into his eyes. Jim attempted to chuckle, but it came out as more of a strangled wheeze.

Her hand moved up to his jacket, playing with the collar. Her exotic floral scent assaulted his senses, making him slightly dizzy. "Hearing all those dialects, all those languages just makes we want to…" here, she licked her lips, making them wet and shimmery.

Jim couldn't stop staring at them as she talked, feeling like he couldn't breath.

As though aware of his sudden obsession with her mouth, she leaned slightly closer. "Even the words are sexy. Like syntax. Say syntax."

"S-Syntax."

"Staccato."

He swallowed again, licking his own lips. "Staccato."

She smiled, leaning impossibly closer. "Subspace frequency."

Jim opened his mouth but, for the life of him, he forgot how to speak.

"You see, Jim, for people like me, studying is more than a task." She bit her lip, leaning forward so her lips barely touched his ear. Her warm breath brushed against his neck, sending goosebumps to places he didn't even know could have goosebumps, and whispered, "Much more."

Pulling back, she winked before spinning on her heel and heading back to her dorm.

Jim stood, unable to move, one thought coursing through his mind.

"I have _got_ to study more."


	2. All Bets Are Off

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for the reviews! Glad to see I'm not the only one who likes having a little fun with this pairing :)**

All Bets Are Off

Jim stood, frozen, just outside his room. Katie or Kara or Kalista or whatever his date's name was giggled, wrapping her arm around his waist and nuzzling his neck.

"Don't tell me you've never done this before," she breathed into his ear.

But Jim didn't notice, staring at the closed door. Lying at the bottom was a shoe.

The signal. _His_ signal.

"No way," Jim whispered to himself, shaking his head slowly.

K-girl stood up straight, crossing her arms over her tight dress and frowning. "What do you mean no way?"

Not wasting another second, Jim entered the code and slid open the door, stepping up to the semi-transparent partition blocking the beds. Sensing K-girl behind him, he held up a hand hoping to keep her out. Seeing shadows through the partition, he leaned in closer, squinting.

There was someone on Bones' bed. No – two someones sitting close. _Very _close.

Not knowing whether he was more excited for his friend or the embarrassment he was about to cause him, Jim jetted around the corner with a loud, "Hey!

The two figures jumped apart, looking surprised and guilty.

Jim's jaw dropped as he stumbled backwards. "Uhura!?!"

"Jim," Bones said, standing up with wide eyes.

"Bones?" Jim said, grabbing his head.

"Kirk!" Uhura gasped, standing up as well and smoothing down her hair.

"Uh, James?" The voice from the door drew the attention of Uhura and Bones. But Jim just stared, first at Uhura, then at Bones, then at Uhura again.

K girl peeked around the partition, then stepped back. "Hey, I don't know what kind of girl you think I am, but I am _not_ into this." She spun around, the staccato of her heels quickly fading down the hall.

Bones nodded his heard toward the door. "Jim, I think you just lost something."

"Yeah, my freaking mind!" Jim said with his hands still clutching his head as he took a step back, still looking back and forth between the two.

Uhura reached down to the floor, grabbing her purse. "Um, I better go. See you later, McCoy."

Jim made strange gasping noises as he watched her give Bones a small smile before turning and hurrying out the door. Once it slid shut, he turned back to Bones, clutching his head tighter.

"Jim—"

"Dude, what the hell!?!?"

"Look, we just—"

"You? She picked _you_?"

Bones rolled his eyes, striding up to Jim and grabbing his hands. "Would you take your hands off your head? You look like a damn monkey."

"What the hell!?!?"

"You already said that."

"I mean, I don't get it."

Bones smirked, backing up slightly. "What? That you lost?"

"She…I mean I…how did you…" Jim trailed off, shaking his head, looking back at the door as though he expected her to walk back in and say it was all a joke or something.

"I've got one word for you, friend," Bones said, clapping one hand on Jim's shoulder.

Jim turned back to Bones, his face still etched in complete and utter shock.

Bone shrugged. "Experience."

"This doesn't make any sense."

"Sense or no sense, it's time to pay up."

"What?"

Bones backed up, wagging a finger. "Don't you play dumb with me. Do I need to pull out the contract?"

"Contract? You mean that stupid bet?"

"It wasn't so stupid when you came up with it. I believe you said something along the lines of, 'There ain't a filly in the galaxy I can't wrangle, including Cadet Uhura.'"

Crossing his arms, Jim closed the space between he and Bones. "Since when do I talk like you?"

"Call it poetic licensing. Regardless, you owe me two hundred credits." Holding out his hand, palm up, Bones cocked his head. "Unless you wanna go double or nothing that I can't—"

"Forget it," Jim said, reaching into his pocket to pull out the bills. Slapping them into Bones' palm, he turned away from the grin on his friend's face.

"Way to be a good sport," Bones said, walking around Jim toward the door.

"Bones," Jim called just before he reached the partition.

Bones turned, sighing. "What?"

"So are you two…you know."

Bones winked, clicking his jaw, and walked out the door.

_Later…_

Bones found Uhura by herself, sitting in Dining Hall B with a PADD in front of her and a forgotten salad to the side.

"Hey there, pretty lady," he said, walking up and leaning with his hands on the table.

She looked up and smiled. "That was too fun. I mean, the look on his face! It was almost worth doing for free."

Bones held up his hands, backing away.

Uhura quickly held out a hand, palm up. "I said almost."

He chuckled, reaching in his pocket and pulling out half of the credits he'd scammed from his roommate.

"Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you," he told her.

Uhrua smiled, tucking the money into her pocket and turning back to her PADD.

Bones turned to leave, but paused, turning halfway around. "You know, if you wanna make him really mad—"

"Don't push it, McCoy."

"Yes, ma'am."

**End Note: Don't worry, Kirk will get his turn...**


	3. Mirror, Mirror On The Wall

**A/N: This one is short, but has been sitting on my computer for a while and my poor little ST obsessed head refused to think of another story until I uploaded this one ;)**

Mirror, Mirror On The Wall

As the turbo bay doors slid open, Lieutenant Uhura caught a glimpse of gold from the corner of her eye. Though his wasn't the only gold shirt on the bridge, she knew it was her new Captain.

Jim Kirk. Captain. The thought brought a wry smile to her face as it always did. Who would have thought three years ago that smug pig-headed farm boy would become Captain of Starfleet's newest, most incredible ship?

She heard him sit in the Captain's chair and, a second later, she turned her head slightly to the right to catch a better glimpse.

Sure, he was still arrogant. Sure, he still thought _way_ too highly of himself. But still, his experience with Nero had changed him. His confidence actually seem to suit him.

_So does that shirt_ she thought, then quickly jerked her head back around, embarrassed at her thought. It wasn't that she was attracted to him. But just because she wasn't attracted _to_ him didn't mean she couldn't think he was _attractive_.

Grabbing the PADD in front of her, she cleared her throat and swirled in her chair, pretending to read. She held the PADD just high enough so that, when her eyes trailed to the top, she could…appreciate her new Captain. A little secret method she'd developed over the past couple of weeks.

Only when Spock wasn't there, of course.

"You know what's great about this chair, Mr. Sulu?" Jim suddenly said, propping his head on his arm.

"What's that, Captain?" Sulu asked, still looking down at his controls.

"Well, everything on this ship is so shiny – like a whole bunch of mirrors. For example, the display directly below Checov often reveals how his eyes get wide and his mouth turns into an O when he's faced with a new challenge."

Checov looked back at Jim, confused, then turned back. Looking down at his controls, he widen his eyes and made his mouth into an 'O.' Then he laughed.

Jim continued. "Or you, Sulu. That navigation panel just to your left gives me a perfect glimpse at the way you grin every time we go into warp like you just turned on a woman instead of a ship."

Sulu just laughed, nodding his head.

"And, if I look right at the comm window, not only would I see stars and space, but I could also see anyone who might be…well, let's just say anyone whose trying to keep an eye on the Captain." As he said those last words, his eyes locked with Uhura's reflection on the comm window.

Sucking in a breath, Uhura whirled back around, beyond grateful that Spock wasn't on the bridge.

She held her breath as Jim got up, hearing him walk around the bridge slowly, but obviously making his way to her.

When the footsteps paused directly behind her, she closed her eyes, wishing she'd thought to ask Spock to teach her the Vulcan death grip.

Jim leaned with his back against her station, looking out at the rest of the bridge. "Yup," he said with a sigh. "I can see pretty much everything." After a moment, he leaned closer and whispered, "And, yes, I do look amazing in this shirt."


	4. The Name Game

**The Name Game**

"Nyota!"

It was less the sound of her name and more the sound of her name from _that_ voice that made her stop. Clenching her jaw, Uhura spun around, not caring that she was about to be late for lunch with her new friend, Christine.

He jogged up to her, startling a few birds hobbling across the campus path, and smiled – that annoying, smug, smack-worthy smile. "Hey, Nyota. Where are you off to?"

They way he kept saying her name…she knew he was doing it just to bug her. Just like half the things he did.

"None of your business, Jim."

"Can I join you, _Nyota_?"

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"You know what."

He crossed his arms, his smile growing more irritating by the second. "I have no idea what you mean…Nyota."

She stepped close to him, narrowing her eyes. "I'm warning you, Jim…"

"Don't you mean Captain? I mean, unless you want to go out tonight. Then I'll let you call me Jim all you want." He raised his eyebrows up and down, lowering his voice an octave. "And, believe me, you'll want."

Feeling heat pulsate through her body, Uhura thought of all the ways she could hurt him. Vaporize him and not leave a trace. Starfleet could replace him in a second.

He glanced over at gave a quick wave to a couple of female cadets who were pointing at him and whispering. "I find it amazing, Nyota," Kirk said, turning back to her, "that you would get to upset at me using your first name."

She opened her mouth to argue, but he held a finger to her lips. She swatted his hand away and he laughed.

He continued. "I mean, I did just save us all from that crazy Nero, Nyota. Not to mention all of the Federation. Oh, and that pointy eared boyfriend of yours." Kirk shrugged, leaning closer to her and he put his hands in his pockets. "I would think after all of that, I would at least have the right to call you by your first name…," here he paused and she knew he was enjoying this way to much. Finally, he whispered, "Nyota."

She wanted to slap him. She wanted to kick him. She wanted to curse him out in every language that she knew.

But, suddenly, she leaned back, smiling. "I wonder how many people know about the T."

His smile didn't falter but he did lean back as well. "Excuse me?"

"You know. The T. As in James T. Kirk."

Like someone poured ice water on him, the smile dropped from Jim's face. She smiled in triumph as he shook his head, forcing himself to smile. "Yeah right."

She raised her eyebrows. "You think I don't know?"

"I know you don't know."

She shrugged, turning. "Then I guess you won't care that I tell our entire new crew what our Captain _really_ likes to be called." She started to walk away when Kirk ran in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"I don't believe you," he said, half pleading.

This time, she crossed her arms with a smug, self-satisfied smile. "It's Latin, you know. After a river."

His face paled.

Her smile grew. She took a step forward and he didn't move, though she saw his adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"It was actually Julius Caesar's first name." She did a mock gasp, placing a finger to her chin. "Whose last name when he was born was Nero. What a small world."

"You wouldn't," he said.

She smiled sweetly. "Wanna bet?"

"There you are!" a voice rang out from behind Kirk, interrupting them. They both turned to see Christine Chapel walking toward them. She paused when she saw Jim, a nervous smile crossing her face. "C-Captain."

Nyota rolled her eyes, pushing past Kirk to her friend. "Please. It's not official yet." She turned back, winking at Jim. "Actually, I believe he doesn't want us to call him Captain at all. You see Jim—."

"It's fine, Uhura," he rushed, the former paleness of his features turning slightly pink.

Nyota linked her arm through Christina's. "See you tomorrow…Captain."


End file.
